


Professional (Or Not)

by jen0ja3m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Na Jaemin, College Student Na Jaemin, F/M, Fem Jaemin, Female Na Jaemin, Het Sex, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, fem na jaemin, professor jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ja3m/pseuds/jen0ja3m
Summary: Jeno has always been a professional one.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Professional (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with another smut for my fem nana agenda. Kindly get out of here if you are uncomfortable with het sex, fem nana and age gap. If you are okay, then, enjoy! Loves, Mini xx

The moment Jeno received the letter that his request to change to a new university is accepted, he is elated. It is not like he hates his current workplace. He loves the environment, loves his colleagues and loves his students. It is just that the distance between his workplace and his home is quite far. 

Hence, he decided to change to Neo University. An elite university that was known to produce almost 50% of the rich chaebol in South Korea. Just a 5 minutes drive from his house and 10 minutes more or less by feet.

The first week into his new workplace, Jeno already love it. If his previous workplace was quite packed, this university has fewer people and Jeno understood the fact that not everyone can enrol themselves into Neo University.

His colleagues are nice and the students are socializing with each other in harmony.

Jeno is a lecturer who is responsible to teach Foundation in Entrepreneurship. Going in out of class in which has at most 20 people, it is way easier to remember face and name.

Out of all the faces he saw, one caught his eyes. 

She is one where on the first glance you can tell is that rich kid. The way she carries herself, Jeno knows she was raised with etiquette and good manners. 

Na Jaemin. That is what her name is. He heard about her often. Not only for her good grades, but it is also undeniable that Na Jaemin is a beauty. The way she dresses could put runaway models to shame. There are days Jeno would find her in a cute pastel blue dress or in a high waist skin tight jean showing off the long slim legs. 

The prettiest, Jeno thought.

Sometimes, Jeno would catch himself staring a little too long at the younger female. Adoring her beauty. And there is somedays when her long black hair tied back in a ponytail revealing unblemished porcelain skin of her neck did something to Jeno in the most not so innocent way. Only then he realised the attraction that he had over the smaller female and it is awkward. 

Because he is a 32 years old feeling that way over a 22 years old female? How can he think that way about the Na Jaemin? If ever Jaemin found out about this, Jeno is sure she will freak out. 

The campus goddess, famous for her good grades and quiet demeanour is the subject of Professor Lee Jeno wild imagination. Jeno won’t let anyone find out about that.

And it is not that Jeno is the typical old and greasy kind of lecturer, he is totally the opposite of that. Lee Jeno is the embodiment of perfection with his buff body and sharp jaw sculpture. His handsome face really won’t go by unnoticeable. 

There is a series of students and his colleagues that had been trying to seduce in any way they can back then. Even up until now, in this new university, there is always some that would try to at least suck him off. But Jeno is a professional, he won’t let this mere infatuation of his students or colleagues get him in trouble.

So, Jeno did what he thinks best. Ignoring them and be the uptight professor so that no one could approach him that easily.

Jeno too should stop thinking the nasty things about what he could’ve done to Jaemin. Na Jaemin is an innocent and well reserved, young girl and she didn’t deserve this.

It wasn’t the case when a few days later he found Jaemin inside of his office after office hours, sitting on the couch comfortably, flaunting her smooth long legs under the grey mini skirt she is wearing.

Jeno raised his eyebrows before putting away all of the learning materials on his table. To say he is surprised is an understatement but since Na Jaemin is his student, Jeno sure that the younger came because of something related to the subject he is teaching.

“To what honour do I owe this visit, Miss Na?” He asked before taking a seat on the couch across the younger.

“Ah, I know you are not my academic advisor or such, sir but you know, I was wondering if I could share something with you? I think I’ll be comfortable if I share it with you?” Jaemin looks at him before smiling sweetly. 

Awestruck. That is what Jeno’s condition is in now. But he quickly shakes all the thoughts inside his head before diverting his attention back to what the younger wanted to share. Nodding his head, Jeno smiles, a way to tell the female across her that he is ready to hear it before leaning his back on the couch.

“Prof, what do you think if someone way older than you not so openly, I mean I caught him staring a little too long often, shows that they are interested in you? And instead of feeling uncomfortable,” Jaemin pause before standing on her feet, making her way to the older male. Her step is slow towards him, unintentionally lifting up the grey skirt that she is wearing.

Jeno can feel that Jaemin is somehow talking about him. Not wanting to get caught in the moment, he looked up to the female who is now standing right beside him. It is not like the smaller is talking about him, isn’t she? He smiles.

“Well, okay. Continue, Miss Na.” He calmly said. He didn’t miss the way the younger female smirk.

“Instead of feeling uncomfortable, you are intrigued wanting to know what is on his mind when he looks at you like..” she paused. 

Nothing could ready Jeno when pair of arms slip over his shoulder and weight over his lap. Jaemin leaned in, lips slightly brushing against the older ear before whispering.

“Like they could devour you in any moment, sir.” Pulling back, Jaemin wraps her arms around Jeno’s neck before leaning in pressing her lips against the older’s as she grinds down against his crotch.

To say Jeno is surprised is an understatement. Before he could say anything, the female on his lap speak again, “So Prof, tell me, how do you like it to be done?” Jaemin smiles oh so innocently with her brows slightly rose as if she wasn’t just asking a question so scandalous.

And if Jeno was a man who didn’t budge with this kind of seduction before, he does not think he can avoid it this time when the Na Jaemin, the subject of his nasty thoughts come to him like prey surrendering herself to the predator.

All the professionalism fly out of the window.

***

The kiss started slow, with Jeno’s arm wind around the younger’s lithe waist as he pulls her impossibly close. Despite being the one who started this, Jeno realises that the female is really timid when it comes to kissing. As if it is her first time. 

Pulling back, Jeno reached out to caress the smaller’s cheek which is now in shades of red. “Are you shy, baby?” Jaemin avoids the older’s eyes before nodding slowly. 

Cute, Jeno thought.

Jeno chuckles before sliding his thumb in between the reddish lips of the younger. “Just open up baby, let me do the work.”

The voice was low and deep. It would be a lie if it doesn’t do things to Jaemin. Opening her mouth, Jeno leans in this time as he pulls back his thumb. Taking the female’s bottom lips in between his, his tongue teasingly makes his way into the smaller’s wet cavern. 

Jaemin moans, it suddenly feels hot and she wanted more. 

She makes sure to softly bite the older’s lips in between the kisses. The kisses suddenly turned into eager twist and nips. Jaemin’s moans really did something to Jeno. Jeno deepens the kiss before letting his tongue exploring her wet cavern. 

As Jaemin pulls back to catch her breath, Jeno leans in towards the unblemished skin of her neck. The neck that he often dreams about marking and biting. Tasting the water, Jeno leaves wet kisses along her collarbone as his hand slid into the smaller’s crop top.

“Tell me, princess is it okay to go this far? If it is not okay then we shall stop because after this, I don’t think I would be able to stop even if you told me to.” The question came out as muffled but Jaemin is able to hear it clearly. She wants this and she is sure of this.

Nodding her head, Jaemin replied, “Yes, sir. Yes, please. I want you..”

That is the cue for the older male to proceed to leave wet kisses against her neck, softly biting and sucking it. His hand found his way to the soft flesh on her chest before squeezing it softly. Jaemin whines as the pleasure she is feeling increase,

His hand reaches to her back to unclasp her bra before Jaemin stops her, to completely takes off her crop top along with her bra. 

The sight on his lap is something Jeno could never imagine before happening in his working space and it astounds him that there is really someone so beautiful. 

Jeno could see that the younger is already turning red. But before she could say anything, Jeno dive in leaving kisses in between her mounds. Jaemin mewls softly upon feeling the kisses pressed in between her heavy swells. 

Hearing noises the younger emitted, Jeno moves lower before enclosing his mouth over the hardening nubs, sucking it as his other hands found their way groping her other breast. 

“Ah, sir..” 

From Jaemin point of view, Jeno looked like a baby sucking milk from her. Oh how Jaemin finds it so hot. Jeno pulls back but not before leaving his mark on both of her tits.

“Could you turn around for me princess and lean over the coffee table?” Jaemin nods, getting off the older’s lap, before leaning off the coffee table right in front of her, presenting her buttocks to the professor. 

Jeno is quick to lift up the skirt that the female is wearing, revealing the black lacey panty against the round globe.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he pulls the panty aside before spreading her cheeks. Jeno can see clearly how wet Jaemin’s pussy is from this position. Her hole clenching over nothing. How Jeno wanted to wreck her right there at the moment but he can’t. Not that fast.

His fingers slide over the younger’s opening. Spreading the wetness even more. Jaemin whimpers as she felt a wet muscle against her hole, pushing in and out of her already dripping wet cunt. 

Jeno loves the sounds that Jaemin make and before the younger know it, his hand slid around her thigh, bringing her closer as his finger makes his way to the younger’s clit. Rubbing circles ever so slowly. Jaemin’s moans intensify throughout the 4 walls of the office. 

“Sir, n-no, s-stop..”

Her legs tremble even more when the older decided to make use of his free fingers, pumping into her. It was too much for Jaemin with her clits rubbed and her hole filled with the professor’s tongue and thick fingers. 

“S-sir, nghh.. N-no, wanna c-cum together..”

Jeno stops before spanking the fair skin of her ass and before he knows it, the younger is already kneeling before her, taking out his already hard cock, pumping it slowly with her slender fingers. He stops her and Jaemin looked up at him with confusion written on her face.

“As much as I want your pretty lips around my cock, I can’t. Let’s save it for another time, baby. Today let me just rail your pussy hm?”

Jaemin whimpers before softly biting her lower lips. She loves it when the older talk dirty to her. And Jeno noticed it of course. 

“Oh you love it, baby? When I talk dirty?” Jaemin nodded timidly, eyes big looking right at the older.

“Never thought the Na Jaemin to be so nasty like this.” His hand found his way caressing the younger cheeks, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Come baby, sit on my lap with your back against my chest.” 

Jaemin doesn’t have to be told twice before taking her place on the older’s lap. He pulls the younger one close before leaving wet kisses against the skin of her shoulder. His hand roam freely, stopping on her chest before roughly squeezing the swollen fats.

Jaemin threw her head back against the professor’s shoulder, squirming in the older’s hold as another one of the male’s hand travel down her drenching pussy. His rough fingers tease along her wet folds, slowly rubbing her clit. 

Jaemin’s hands come up to pull the older’s face over her shoulder before locking their lips together. Saliva mixing up, the tension is overwhelming.

Pulling back a little, Jeno whispered, “Are you ready, princess?” 

Jaemin nodded, before leaning in again for kisses. Without pulling back, Jeno effortlessly lifts the younger up a little bit before slowly sliding his blunt tip into Jaemin.

Jaemin let out a girly squeak as the older drives inside her completely. It drives the younger’s insane thinking how her hole is able to take the enormous cock. Jeno starts moving slowly, grunting as Jaemin reaches up to grip into his locks, deepening their kiss even more. Jeno’s fingers doesn’t stop rubbing against her clit.

Pulling back a little, Jaemin speaks, “Sir, more,” and that is all it takes for the older to thrust up a little bit hard. Jaemin moaning against his lips with her eyes rolled back is such an erotic sight that Jeno can’t help but to be even more turn on upon seeing it.

“Fuck, baby. Look at you, so hot and nasty having your pussy railed up like this.” 

Jeno’s thrust seems to fasten as Jaemin move her hips to meet his thrust. It was when the older hammer into a certain angle that Jaemin whimpers out loud, chanting ‘there, there’. Jeno knows that he hit the spot. 

Jeno doesn’t stop thrusting in and out of the younger. Hard and sharp thrust delivered against her spot. Jaemin squeals, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. Rather than feeling hurt, Jaemin felt an immense feeling of pleasure. Her body trembles, enjoying the friction against their sexes. She is so close.

“Jaemin, you are so fucking hot. Your pussy is taking me so well.”

“Yes, s-sir. M-my pussy they a-are s-so wet for y-you.” Jeno intentionally pressing hard against her clit, rubbing it continuously. Jeno could feel her tightening up with tears streaming down her face. 

If only one can see how fucked Jaemin is now, they wouldn’t be thinking that this is the Na Jaemin. 

“Sir, I’m c-coming.” 

With her back arches, she threw her head backwards from the orgasm, voice hoarse from the screaming and crying. Jeno groans as her inside get impossibly tight as she comes. 

Jeno could feel himself twitching inside of her and it is eliciting another moan from her due the sensitivity upon just coming. Jaemin knows he is close.

“S-sir, come inside me. Breed me, p-please.”

Upon hearing that, Jeno thrust up erratically, hands found their way holding onto her hips to meet with his own. Jaemin whines as the older come, his cock twitching and cum splashed all over her inside.

“Fuck.” Jeno grunts, lazily thrusting up to finish himself off. Jaemin who is still heavily breathing whimpers, throwing her head backwards on his shoulder as the older leaves wet kisses on her skin. They sit there still stuck with each other for a few moments to regain their breathing. 

It was Jeno who broke the silence but not before leaving a kiss on the younger’s shoulder. “I hope you know, I genuinely like you, Jaemin. When I first noticed you, it wasn’t all lust. Me noticing you was purely because I saw how adorable you are and your good manner. And I never let my students or anyone from my workplace did this.”

Jaemin chuckles, before looking over her shoulder, pecking the older’s lips. The smiles they share afterwards they know really well that this would last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys love it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3 Or you can follow me on Twitter, @/jen0ja3m and let's talk there!


End file.
